


once we were like fire burning

by colourexplosion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their hearts are the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	once we were like fire burning

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a little drabble I wrote awhile ago and thought I was going to expand on and then didn't. so, here it is! 
> 
> please don't show to anyone connected to the boys thank you and enjoy!

Harry steps onto the bus, his hands shaking so badly that he can't get a good grip on the railings. It's a miracle he manages to make it up the stairs, honestly.

He's on a mission. He's going to tell Zayn he loves him. Or, well, he's actually going to tell Zayn that he's fairly certain they're soulmates, but he figures the love thing is implied.

In any case, he'd seen Zayn slip off for his afternoon nap, and they nap together so often that Harry knows no one will think twice about him following. And that's a bit ridiculous, isn't it? Friends don't just nap together almost every day for four years. They don't! Harry knows this, and yet he still thought his soulmate was just out there, searching for him. God, how has it taken him this long to figure it out?

With a deep breath, Harry strides to the bunks, flings open the curtain on Zayn's and shoves his way in without asking. Zayn grumbles and slaps at him, but Harry ignores it. He's on a mission.

"Zayn,” he says, and then again louder when Zayn doesn't do anything.

He finally cracks an eye open when Harry pinches him in the ribs. "What, harry, m'trying to sleep."

"I think we might be soulmates," Harry blurts. God, he'd meant to be smooth about it, not just spew it out first thing.

"Oh yeah?" Zayn opens both his eyes and looks at Harry with what Harry would call mild curiosity. At least he's not laughing him out of the bunk. Or like, mad at him.

"Yeah." Harry nods and squeezes closer. Zayn lets him, shifting his position to accommodate him. He's always doing that. Harry takes a deep breath.

"Why's that?" Zayn asks, still looking at him with that mildly curious expression. "Why're we soulmates, then?"

"Our hearts are the same." Harry frowns at himself immediately. "I mean, our marks. The heart marks we both have, they're the same. Exactly the same."

He pauses, waiting for Zayn to say something but he doesn't, just keeps looking at Harry, waiting for him to continue. Harry takes a deep breath, exhales it shakily.

"Um. We um. You let me tell stories and wait for me to finish until you make fun of me. You bring me bananas when I ask, and even when I don’t ask. You know I liked to be the little spoon without me saying anything. I like it best when you're holding me. I'm. You make me feel -- safe. You make me feel safe." Harry’s cheeks flush at the admission but Zayn’s still just looking at him expectantly. Like he’s waiting to hear something really truly convincing. It makes Harry tense, makes him think that maybe he’s wrong. Maybe he’s in love with Zayn and Zayn only sees him as a friend. Maybe Zayn’s already found his soulmate. 

“You -- um. We really like, I think we’re really similar in important ways, you know?” Harry’s started to stammer, glancing down and away from Zayn’s gaze in an effort to get ahold of himself. “Like, we’re really creative and like, we can just sit and be with each other and it’s okay, y’know, it’s not like, awkward. There’s no like, expectation. We can just like, be ourselves.” He stares hard at the blanket. It’s easier than waiting for an answer while looking at Zayn. 

Except Zayn doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t make a single sound other than the easy rhythm of his breathing and Harry bites down hard on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I -- I don’t know,” he says, voice coming out in a whisper. He can’t seem to handle anything louder. “I just thought. I thought it could be you. I’d really like if it were you.” 

Harry keeps his head bowed in the silence that follows, waiting for Zayn to laugh at him or shove him out of the bunk. He startles when he feels a gentle touch to his chin and looks up. 

Zayn’s face is still a wall, still gives nothing away, and as frustrating as it is, Harry wants to kiss him. God, Harry wants to kiss him. 

“Zayn,” Harry whispers, pained. “We’re soulmates.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Zayn says with a shrug, like it’s the easiest fucking thing, like he didn’t just listen to Harry stumble his way through confessing his love. Like he knew all along and was just waiting for Harry to catch up. 

Harry sits up straight, promptly whacking his head against the low ceiling. He ignores it. “Are you joking? I confess my love to you and all you have to say is _alright_?” 

Zayn laughs, a bright, happy sound, his head thrown back as much as it can be and his eyes scrunched up. Harry pouts at him, but it’s mostly to cover the sudden rush of embarrassing affection he feels. He looks away, but turns back when Zayn cups his face with a hand. 

Zayn’s smiling at him. And not like the terrible fake smile he uses sometimes for press or the annoyed but overly fond smile he gets when Harry’s telling a story in public. No, it’s -- well, it’s one that he’s only ever seen directed at his family. People Zayn loves. If they were standing, Harry probably would’ve fallen to the ground. A proper swoon. 

“You’re terrible,” he says, trying to pout as a smile twitches at his mouth. 

“You love me,” Zayn answers, and pulls Harry down into a kiss. 

It's a sweet kiss, slow and easy with Zayn's hands cupping Harry's face and their lips slotting together like they've been doing it their whole lives. It's warm and perfect and feels like coming home. 

"I do," Harry says, when they pull apart. "I love you." 

Zayn smiles, bright and happy. "I love you too," he says, and Harry feels something in his chest expand and fit into place, filling a hole he hadn't realized was there. He smiles down at Zayn, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt to stroke over the heart on Zayn's hip. Zayn's hand curls around the back of Harry's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm here](http://jessimond.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about it (or anything else!)


End file.
